The Gatekeeper and the Angel
by Michi WinSinger
Summary: Emily Winchester is a special girl, not only does she has a pendant that decides whether or not souls goes up or down; but she also has a talking dog ! Castiel x OC (Emily Winchester) Slight Supernatural AU !
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story I'm starting on :) it's been with me for a few weeks and I just finished re-writing the first 2 chapters today **

**I hope you like and about the name; I don't know if I'm gonna keep it but if you have any suggestions please tell me ! because I'm running out of ideas ! **

**Hope you like :D and reviews are LOVED ! 3 **

**I own nothing ! except my own OC Emily **

Emily Chester is a special girl, she has a powerful pendant hanging from her necklace that gives her powers which she would never have dreamed of. But that also makes her both a great weapon and puts her great danger. Both angles and demons are out looking for her to get their hands on the necklace. And like always there is a legend about how such a pendant came into one girl's hands and what it can do.

From century to century there have been multiple tales about the gate which decides whether or not a soul goes to heaven or hell, and no less tales about the keeper of the gate. Some say it is a male riding a large black hellhound, other that it is a woman with either long fiery blood red hair or blood red eyes. None have ever been confirmed; because once you see the keeper you are already dead. The gatekeeper is like death, only he or she does not take the souls only leads them the right way; either up or down.

The bearer of the pendant are said to have been seen walking into a graveyard; singing some song before a bright life have been swallowed up by the pendant and the bearer have been seen walking away from the graveyard. Many have watched it happen but when the bearer has been asked about it, they have no memory about ever leaving their bedroom. Drawings have been made of the bearers over time, yet none have anything in common, except the pendant which glows ever so slightly when the bearer have been seen leaving the graveyard. This have led to great wars in the towns which the bearer have been living; making life too difficult for the bearer and has ended in either destruction of the whole town or the disappearance of the bearer.

From multiple legends it states that the bearer must have angle, human and demon blood flowing through his or hers veins, an eternal battle inside one body that will end in either lost sanity or death, to be able to hold the pendant and to use its powers.

To the angles it is a weapon that must be destroyed and to the demons it is a very powerful weapon that can be used against the angles. Yet none of these legends has ever been confirmed and will most likely never be.

Amongst the powers to lead souls; the bearer have been said to have the power of detecting and destroying both demons and angles. To take human life if a person other than the bearer should touch the pendant without the bearers' approval, in which will most likely lead to the bearer killing his or hers own family and friends and go insane with the guilt.

But it is all myth and legends; none have ever been confirmed and might never be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one of my new story ! hope you like and reviews are LOVED ! 3**

**I own nothing ! except my own OC (Emily) **

Chapter 1

Emily Chester wrapped her blanket around her legs and began tapping her foot to the beat of the theme song of 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'. Her long dark blood red hair swayed as she rocked in her couch, but tilting her head back she let a small sigh roll over her lips before looking at the large German Sheppard in the chair besides the couch.

"You know Ben all of it is fiction..." she patted the seat in front of her. "Vampire ghosts angles demons. Fiction! Every last bit…"

"The how would you explain me?" her dog Ben asked as he jumped off the chair and jumped into the sofa before looking her straight in the eyes. "I'm a dog, I smell things, I pee on trees and I talk…"

"Well you're… you're… I've got nothing…" the red head hung her head as she sighed once again. "I think you're just… special or something…" she looked up at her dog yet again before giving him a small smile.

"Or I'm an angle and you've just never known it" Ben said playfully before licking the girl's cheek and jumping off the couch. Having a talking dog wasn't as fun as it sounded, instead of arguing with yourself you're arguing with your dog. "Now come on, I have to pee and you have to buy dinner" Ben pushed her leg with his nose and walked out to the front door.

With a light smile and a shake of her head, Emily got off the couch and went in to change out of her sweatpants and into a pair of old washed jeans, a dark gray V-neck shirt and a dark green military jacket before walking out to Ben and pulling on her black Dr. Martens ankle biker boots. Checking if she had everything she and Ben left the apartment after he had gotten his leash on and walked down the street to the nearest store.

"If I let you go here, will you be able to find your way home?" the girl asked as she crouched down and took the leash off the dog near the park.

"Yes, now go, you are hungry and I'm hungry, so go find us some food and don't buy that gross dogs food. I want real food today…" Ben told the girl before he once again licked her cheek and went into the park.

Emily sent a sweet smile to her dog before she stood up and walked across the street and into the small store to find some food and maybe some beer. She gave a small wave to her friend that worked there as a cashier before walking down to the back refrigerators where all the frozen food were. In the reflection of one of the refrigerators she noticed a large male walk into the store but he went straight to the cashier and told him something. Peter the cashier shook his head and the male growled some words in Latin at him, making Peter's eyes roll back before he fell to the floor. Emily ducked behind some shelves and hoped the male didn't find her, and when she heard the doors go up and close she began to crawl to where Peter was lying.

"Peter…" Emily called her friend while shaking him lightly. "Please…" she began to beg before she pulled out her cellphone and called 911 after an ambulance. After a few minutes both police and medics came to the scene where Emily sat with Peter's head in her lap. She was pulled away as they tried to do CPR but said that he was already gone after a few minutes, the girl told one of the police officers that she had seen who did it but couldn't remember at this certain point. Ben had managed to get through the police barrier and was at Emily's side when they brought out Peter's body in a black body bag.

The girl had her arms wrapped around the throat of the dog like she was 5 again and buried her head in his fur, there were multiple police men wanting to talk to her but every time someone got to close to them, Ben gave a small growl until the girl emerged from the dogs fur with tear streaked cheeks. She thanked the large dog for letting her cry on his "shoulder" and got a lick on each cheek as an "anytime" reply from the dog.

"Excuse me? Are you the witness?" a deep voice asked her, making her flinch lightly before standing on shaky legs and looking at the two males in front of her.

"Yes, are you two cops?" Emily asked in a shaking voice, the tears had subsided but the shaking in her voice was still there.

"No I'm Agent Young and this is my partner Agent Sanders we're from the FBI and we would like to ask you some questions." The shorter male said as they both flashed their badges.

"Sure but umm can we sit somewhere? I don't really trust my body right now…" Emily chuckled lightly and walked over to a bench to sit down; Ben sat right in front of her with his head in her lap and looked at the two 'FBI agents' suspiciously as one sat beside Emily and the other continued to stand.

"Did you see anything out of the ordinary?" 'Agent Young' asked.

"No but I heard him say something in Latin…" Emily began petting Ben's head as she though, "He said something that sounded like, 'thy soul shall now be mine' or something, it sounded like a spell or a ritual or something…" she told the males before she looked back at the one sitting next to her.

"Do you understand Latin?" the taller male 'Agent Sanders' asked as he wrote something down in his pocket book.

"No, well yes sometimes but it is like my brain knows what it means but I don't…" the girl sighed and lifted a hand to run it through her hair. "I've always aced my Latin tests and exams without even studying or trying; sometimes I even speak Latin even though I don't want to…"

"Thank you, if you have anything more you can contact us here." 'Agent Young' gave Emily a small business card and the two Agents went back to the scene and left her with Ben.

"You do realize that they weren't feds right?" Ben asked her as he jumped up and the bench beside the girl.

"Yeah but they were good guys, not bad guys…" Emily sent a small smile towards the males before she stood up and began to walk home with Ben by her side. But right before they made it to the steps of her apartment building, her apartment windows blew out and shattered glass rained down around the girl and her dog. Emily wrapped her arms around Ben and crouched down on the ground before the glass cold hit them, but when she opened her eyes and stood on shaking legs she noticed a circle around them were there were no glass.

"Are you okay?" called a female voice besides Emily and made the girl look up at her now burning apartment, all of her belonging, all of her memories, everything was burning. And she could do nothing about it. "Miss, are you alright?" called the other voice again and Emily slowly nodded while still staring up at the flames coming out of the windows. Ben pulled his owner over to the others side of the road and managed to push her down to sit on the sidewalk, before she was crushed by falling debris. But the girl just continued to stare at the flames while firefighters tried to put it out, before her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

When she woke up she felt a familiar weight around her toes and slowly opened her eyes to stare at an egg white ceiling, she was in the hospital but why?

"Hey you're up" stated a familiar voice and when she turned her head to look at the voice she saw the taller male from the night before send her a mild smile before he got up and walked to the door. "Dean she's up"

"Dean? Who's that?" Emily asked in a hoarse voice before couching and sitting up slowly. Another male entered her room and she saw that it was the two 'Agents' from the night before, they had changed out of their suits and was wearing casual clothe.

"Hey red, you gave us quiet a scare last night" the shorter male Dean said with a smile as he sat in the chair beside her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Good I think… but who are you?" she asked at she leaned against her headboard and looked from one male to the other.

"I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam Winchester." Dean introduced himself and his brother with a light smile, Sam gave a small nod to the girl before leaving the room to get a doctor.

"Are you John Winchester's boys?" the girl asked slowly, trying to figure out what kind of reaction Dean would have.

"Yeah, do you know John?" Dean knotted his brows together as he looked at the girl.

"Ah Miss Winchester I see you're up, gentlemen could you leave us for a minute?" a gray haired woman came into the room with Sam following behind before reality hit Dean like a truck. 'Miss Winchester' Emily was his sister, he had a sister?!'

As Emily was getting checked up on, Dean paced the waiting room trying to figure out the possibility that Emily could be his sister.

"Dean, sit down will you?" Sam stood up and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder to get him to stop pacing.

"Sam, that girl in there is our sister!" He yelled in a whisper before he stared pacing again. "It can't be. There must be some explanation. She can't be!" and again he was lost in his mind, pacing and mumbling something about her not being their sister.

Sam sighed and pulled his brother back into the girl's room when the doctor had checked her and said that everything seemed fine. The tallest brother pushed his older brother down to sit in a chair while he was still mumbling.

"I should probably introduce myself. Hi my name is Emily Winchester and this is my dog Ben." Emily introduced herself with a smile towards her two older brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like it ! reviews are LOVED ! 3 **

**I own nothing ! except my own OC (Emily)**

Chapter 2

"Hi my name is Emily Winchester and this is my dog Ben."

"How do we know, that you're not a shifter something else?" Dean glared at the girl.

"You can try silver, salt and holy water if you want?" Emily shrugged and pulled her jacket up from the floor and began rummaging through it. "Here I have the silver knife, so do you have holy water and salt?" the red head placed her pure silver, spring pocket knife on the bed in front of her.

"Wait how do you know about this?" Sam asked as he looked from the sliver knife to the girl who pulled her hair up in a messy bun.

"Ben told me." The girl shrugged and pointed to the dog at the end of the bed, making the males stare at the dog who stared back at the girl. "What? Oh shoot I wasn't supposed to say that, was I?"

"Wait, your _dog _told you about this?" Dean asked as he stood from his chair, pointing an accusing finger at the dog, who growled at him.

"Yeah um… Ben is… um special…" the girl blushed a few different shades of red while looking at her hands in her lap. A sigh from the dog made Sam close the door to the room, checking first to see if anyone was looking.

"What do you mean special?" he asked as he came back to the girl's bed, glancing at the dog before looking at the girl.

"I talk you idiot." Ben answered Sam's question, gaining a wide eyed look from both males as he talked. "Wow Em you really don't know when to keep your mouth shut…"

It took Dean and Sam a few minutes before they had realized what happened, Emily's dog Ben had talked. A dog had just talked! The supernatural were normal for them but still, a dog that talk was a bit strange.

"If either of you try to do _anything _to him, oh so help me I will end your lives." Emily stated while glaring at the boys, shifting her position so she was sitting beside Ben. "I may look weak but I've hurt people before."

"They can't comprehend a talking dog; maybe they're not the right Winchesters?" Ben looked up at the girl, and it looked like he shrugged his shoulders, making the males stare even more. "Is your father John Winchester?"

"Um yeah… um… how are you able to speak?" Sam asked as he sat down on a chair, still staring at the dog besides Emily. "What are you?"

"Well genius…" Ben sighed "I'm a dog."

Dean just watched as they dog spoke, his mind getting raped by the fact that a dog was speaking, let alone that it was his presumed sister's dog that was speaking. He shook he head a few times but it didn't help, his mind and senses were still getting butt raped by fact. So he sat down on the chair beside his brother and ran his hands over his face a few times before taking a deep breath. "I think we need Cas down here…"

Sam nodded and a few minutes after, a guy in a beige trench coat stood in Emily's room, the girl was staring at the guy who had just popped into her room with the slight sound of feathers. Now it was her mind that was being raped with the fact that a holy tax accountant in a trench coat had just popped into her room, and no matter how much she searched for logic nothing seemed right. Hell she was the one with the talking dog!

"Hello" Castiel greeted Dean and Sam before turning and looking at the girl and her dog. "Hello."

"Um hi… how did you just…" Emily trailed off as she again tried to make sense of his presence. "Okay I'm lost… who are you?"

"My name is Castiel, I'm an angel of the Lord." Castiel answered the girl, not a single emotion crossed his face. "You're Emily Winchester I presume?" the angles eyes searched for something in the room, scanning everything and knitted his eyebrows together. "Have there been anyone in this room other that you four?" he finally asked, turning towards the two males in the chairs.

"No, well a doctor but I don't think there's anything with her. Why?" Dean answered, looking at the angle with a lightly worried expression.

"Castiel, it worries me that you can't sense me?" Ben, Emily's said as he turned his gaze up to the angel. "Have it really been so long, brother?"

"Janiel…" Castiel relaxed his brows as he looked down at the dog. "The dog vessel is making it hard to distinguish who you are. Why have you chosen a dog?" now it was Emily's time to stare at her dog, Ben was an angle?

"Because it let me protect Emily, in my own way." Ben or rather Janiel said, sitting up in the bed so he was almost the same eye height as the other angel, he was a big German shepherd but still at that point he looked HUGE. "Besides, the vessel of a dog will not let my presence be known unless I talk directly to another angle or demon."

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold up a damn minute!" Emily held her hands up and made all four males look at her. "Ben you're an ANGEL?!" the dog nodded and turned towards the girl. "Why haven't you told me anything?"

"Because you knowing my true being, would get you greater danger than you already are…" Ben lay down with his head in the girl's lap, looking up at her and waited for either her pushing him away or her accepting it. "I did it for your own protection…" he told her before looking away from the girl. He was about to pull away but the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face in his fur like she had down so many time, and he knew that she had accepted him and his protection.

"So what now? What will happen with Emily?" Dean asked, breaking the hug between the girl and her dog. "I assume that there is some reason for demons being after her…"

"There is." The blue eyed angle said "Emily do you have you pendant?"

"Yeah I never take it off…" the girl reached underneath her hospital gown and pulled out the pendant after moving away from her dog. "Why is there something special about it?" she held the pendant in her hand as she looked up at the angel.

"Yes, it is the pendant of the Gatekeeper." Ben said as he sat back up, looking down at the pendant in the girl's hands.

"Okay. Wait what?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"The Gatekeeper?" Emily looked at her dog, who just nodded and looked back at her, her mind was a mess. "So I'm some sort of a demon or angel?"

"Not exactly." Answered Castiel as he shoved his hands into his coat pockets, pulling out a scroll. "The Gatekeeper is the one who decides whether or not a soul goes to Heaven or Hell. It is the pendant that decides it, the keeper is just a way for the pendant to gain power and travel." He opened the scroll and ran his finger over it lightly, not seeing the large 'WTF?!' expression on the girl's face.

"Okay, enough." Dean raised his voice lightly as he stood up, holding up his hands to end the conversation. "First we need you out of here, we don't know if there's any demon here or not." He pointed at the girl while talking; only turning to the other three males when he had finished. "We'll take her to Bobby; I hope he knows what to do…"

"Do you mean um Bobby Singer?" Emily asked in a light panicked way, looking up at her newly found oldest brother.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Sam stood up beside his brother as he gave the girl a wondering glance.

"My dad, or rather our dad, took me to see him a few years ago and let's just say that neither of them was happy when we left…" the girl mumbled, fiddling with her pendant. "Bobby threatened to blow dad full of rock salt…"

Dean was about to argue but Sam stopped him and they continued their plan about getting Emily out of the hospital, seeming harder to do since papers had to be signed and all of the girl's identification papers had been blown up together with her apartment. But after a while, verifying everything, Dean, Sam, Emily and Ben was walking out to the Impala before getting in and driving to the motel where the brothers stayed. The trip to Bobby was pushed to the day after, because the girl had fallen asleep on the backseat and the boys also needed sleep.

When Ben woke up a few hours later, he saw the red haired girl with her head on his stomach, even though he was a dog he smiled and pushed her head lightly with his nose. The girl moved a bit before opening her eyes and smiling sleepily up at the dog, lifting a hand she scratched him behind his ear and sat up with a yawn. A stretch and another yawn later, Emily looked around the room and saw Dean sleeping on the couch and Sam asleep on the other bed. Seeing her brother's sleep, she smiled and crawled off the bed before going to the bathroom to wash her face. Getting water splashed in her face woke her up bit more and as she exited the bathroom, she saw Dean and Ben having a staring match. And the reason, the last bacon burger on the table between them.

"So!" Emily exclaimed, clasping her hands together trying to get her oldest brother's attention. "What are we doing today?"

"We are not doing anything, me and Sammy are going to talk to the coroner. You just hang back here with your mutt…" he glared at the dog in front of him, who glared back and lightly growled at him.

"No I'm not, I'm going shopping." The girl huffed before quickly grabbing the bacon burger from the guys and biting into it. "Oh god that's good." She breathed as the food hit her taste buds. Ignoring the protests from her brother and her dog, she walked over and nudged Sam with her foot, letting herself drop down on his bed and nudged him again.

"What…" Sam asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily, looking at his brother's pissed face and his sister devouring a burger made him sigh deeply and ran a hand through his hair. "So we're starting the morning, being pissed at each other?"

"Nope, Dean and Ben were arguing over the burger and I just took it off their hands…" the only girl in the room mumbled after finishing the burger, much to the surprise of her oldest brother. "What?"

"How can you eat a burger in the morning?" Dean asked as he stopped his mouth from falling open.

After a bit more of arguing about Emily not gaining any weight even though she sometimes ate a whole pig, the brothers changed into their suits and the girl had to admit that they looked pretty good with ties. And the siblings plus dog set out to get some breakfast, only driving down the street to a small diner where Dean had seen that they had pancakes. Again Dean began arguing with Emily about her going shopping when they were going to the coroner, but the girl shrugged it off and left the boys right after they had finished eating.

"So Ben do you wanna play the medicine dog today or should we do the epilepsy thing?" the red head asked her dog as they walked down towards the middle of the town.

"Let's stick with the medicine today, don't really wanna be too long gone…" the large German shepherd sighed and looked up at the girl. "Beside we have to get to Bobby so we can see if he's got anything…"

Emily waved the statement away and stopped to find her medicine cards, her wallet and inside pocket of her jacket was filled with different fakes even though she never really needed to show them. Finding the one she needed, she clipped one of them on Ben's collar and shoved the other in her jeans pocket. Together they walked into a shop and immediately a girl came over at told her that there were no dogs allowed, but once seeing the medicine card she shut up and let Emily shop before paying for her clothe and changing into the newly brought clothe.

A chiming of her phone let her know that her brothers had found something and pulling it out she answered with a short 'Yeah?' before pulling on her black boots. The red dress under her black leather jacket and the ripped leggings made her smile before shoving her old clothe into her backpack and taking the extra bags of clothe and walking out of the shop. Smiling over the looks she got over her look, made her run a hand through her long hair. Getting attention over her outfits was one of her favorite things to get.

"So what do you have? A case or not?" Emily asked her brother at the other end of the phone while clasping the leash on Ben's collar again.

"Not here but Bobby's found one in Sioux Falls, so you wanna come home?" The smirk across Dean's face could almost be heard, the youngest Winchester shook her head before agreeing and made her way back to the motel they were staying at.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

6 to 7 hours in a car with Sam and Dean, was worse than Emily had imagined. Sam was toxic, Dean was tone deaf but still sang along to all his favorite songs and in the end the girl just lay down on Ben and tried to sleep. But still she was woken up plenty of times by Dean screaming at the top of his lungs to a new song, making the girl more and more angry and pissed by the second. When they finally reached Bobby's the girl was ready to blow her brains out, or blow Dean's out.

"God Dean!" Emily exclaimed as she got out of the car, "You are so tone deaf, and you don't even know it!"

"Oh shut up!" Dean laughed as he slammed the car door shut, enjoying that he had already gotten under his new little sisters skin.

"Leave her alone, Dean." Sam walked around to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder before walking up to the front door and the girl stood face to face with the hunter who had threatened to blow her father full of rocksalt, his arms crossed and a from on his face.

"Emily Winchester never thought I'd see ya again." Bobby told the girl as she and the brothers approached him on the porch, his arms remaining crossed.

"It's good to see you too, Bobby." Emily nodded and re-arranged the bag over her shoulder, Ben sitting right next to him with a bored expression. "Bobby this is my dog Ben, Ben this is Bobby." The older hunter sent a look down to the dog before he sighed and invited the kids inside his house.

After a while, where Emily and Bobby had been arguing and the brothers had tried to calm them down, the only girl in the house grabbed her iPod and her headphone and went out for a walk in the scrapyard. With the headphones secured over her ears she walked past all the old cars, making her way down to the end before she hopped on one of the old cars and turned her iPod on and scrolled through the songs. Rolling her head around she heard her neck give a few cracks before she shook her shoulders and stretched a bit, every time her anger took over she disappeared inside her music and her dance, it helped her calm down and always got her in a better mood.

A slow melody of a tango mix entered her ears, making her glide off the car and start to dance. Slow and sensual moves as she followed the beat, she missed a partner but she did her best to make up for it. She let her emotions enter her dance as she continued, pouring all her anger into every single move, her body got lighter as she danced. The song changed to a faster beat and she began dancing more, her jacket had come off a few minutes after she had started it had made her movements slower and as she danced sweat glanced off her body. When she stopped, the girl was panting like crazy before freezing when she turned to see Dean standing by one of the cars with two beers in his hands. She pulled her headphones off and turned her music off, still trying to get her breathing under control.

"Where did you learn that?" Dean asked as he walked over to the girl, handing her one of the beer and leaning against the closest car. "Your good."

"It helps me calm down…" Emily said between pants, taking a sip of her beer and sitting on the hood of the car. "Why are you out here?"

"I wanted to see how my baby sister was holding up, but seem you have it under control…" he shrugged and tilted his head back to watch the stars, there was some time where neither said anything before the oldest sighed and turned to his sister. "You know that if you wanna talk, I'll always listen…"

"I know, Dean… thanks…" the youngest sent a smile to her brother, happy that he would listen if she needed to talk. "Do you remember? The first time we met?" smiling into her beer she took another sip before lightly grinning over the memories. "You hated me from the first moment…"

_1993 – Emily, Sam & Dean meeting for the first time_

_Light brown soft curls bounced up and down as a small 6 year old girl ran through the old house, her tattered old grey bunny in her arms and a wide smile on her face. She jumped up on the old couch and giggled loudly, the toy bunny hugged close to her heart, and she turned her large blue eyes upwards to the older male behind his desk. His head rested on his hand as he flipped through the old, dusty, leather bound book about something bad, the little girl didn't know what bad creature it was but she knew that he would protect her from whatever it was. _

"_Uncle Bobby" called her small soft voice as she crawled off the couch, standing beside his desk still with the bunny in her arms. _

"_Hm?" the older man hummed, his eyes not leaving the book. "What is it Emily?" _

"_Is there another bad thing on the way?" Emily asked in her most innocent voice, her large round eyes looking up at him with much interest in them but she knew that she would get everything told when time was right. _

"_Yeah…" Bobby let out a deep breath and closed the heavy book, before turning to the girl. "But don't worry Emily, not matter what happens, I'm going to protect you." He told the young girl before patting her head with a warm smile. _

_The small girl was about to say something but she was cut short by a rumble of a car outside, Bobby stood up and moved away from the desk before telling the girl to stay inside and grabbed his gun and walked out to the front door. Emily took a step to the side and leaned over to get a closer look at who was coming, but she never left her spot by the desk, she had been told to stay and she did just that. The door opened and another male walked in, hands up in surrender as he faced the gun pointed to his chest, before both males greeted each other and stepped into the room where the girl was standing. _

"_Daddy!" the little girl cheered before running into the open arms of her father, John Winchester embraced his youngest child with a wide smile on his face, heaving the girl up to sit on his hip as he hugged her closer. "Daddy, uncle Bobby told me a bad thing is on its way" she told her father as she wrapped one arm around her father's neck. _

"_He did?" John laughed before sending Bobby a glace and turning to his youngest child. "Well did he also tell you that we are going to protect you from it?" when he got an energetic nod from the girl he chuckled and patted the girl hair. _

"_Dad?" a voice from the door interrupted their small greeting, the three turned to look at a teenage boy in a dark leather jacket, short dirty blonde hair and green eyes. "Who's that?" _

"_Dean, get you brother, I want you to meet someone." The male told his oldest son before setting his daughter back on the floor, the girl continued to stare at the boy in the door with wide blue eyes before the boy turned at disappeared out the door. "Emily, go to the library with Uncle Bobby." John told the small girl with a small smile and lightly pushed her into the library, giving a nod to Bobby before he turned and went over to the door. _

"_Uncle Bobby, who was that?" the girl asked the male beside her as she was followed into the library, hugging her bunny tighter and looking up at his with large eyes. When the door opened again, the little girl moved behind her uncle and tried to hide herself. _

"_Sam and Dean I'd like you to meet Emily, Emily this is Sam and Dean, your older brothers." Her father's voice told her, he stood behind the two boys with a hand on the oldest shoulder. "Emily you can come out now, its okay." _

_A head full of brown curled hair and large blue eyes poked out behind Bobby, who smiled warmly down at the small girl, her bunny was still hugged close to her chest as she took a brave step to the side, looking the two boys over. Dean the oldest had short dirty blonde hair and green eyes while Sam had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. "Hi…" a small mumbled rolled over the girls lips as she looked down at her bunny, light pink flush over her cheeks. _

"_What do you mean brothers? Is this our sister?" Dean asked as crossed his arms, turning to look up at his father. He wanted to protest and argued that it couldn't be real that they had a sister, since their father was still faithful to their deceased mother. _

"_Yes, now Bobby and I have a few things to talk about, so be nice." John told Dean firmly before looking over at Bobby and with a short nod; the two males left the room. Leaving a pissed off Dean, a bored but curious Sam and an embarrassed Emily in the library. _

_Half an hour passed where Emily and Dean just stared at each other, Sam had set himself on the couch with his head in a book while ignoring the two others staring match. He knew that Dean was right to be pissed but he himself didn't care so much, no female had ever been with them for long so she would probably disappear after a few hours. Even though she only was 6 years old. _

"_You're not our sister, our father is still faithful to our mother." The oldest boy hissed at the girl, taking a step forward. "So tell me what kind of games you're playing." _

"_I'm not playing any games, I don't want you as my brother either." The 6 year old girl hissed back and glared at the boy. "My daddy loves me and he's only MY daddy!" _

_The argument grew worse as the seconds passed, Sam was just staring at the two who was butting head in awe, really believing that the girl was family. He wanted to say something to stop the fight, but he knew that once Dean had gotten mad and was fighting with someone there was no stopping him. _

"_Dummy!" screeched the girls voice, making Sam look up from his book only to see the girl with a beet red face and tears streaming down her cheek, his brother had turned his back on the girl and was ignoring her. "I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU'D JUST GO AWAY!" Emily screamed before running out of the library and out through the backdoor. _

"_YEAH?! Well I HATE YOU TOO!" Dean shouted after the crying girl, his face revealing different levels of pissed off. With a loud huff, he left himself fall down on the couch beside his brother who was staring at him. "What?" _

"_Nothing…" the dark haired boy sighed and turned back to his book, hoping that his brother would come off his high horse and go look for the girl. _

_Hours passed and the day got darker, no one had neither seen nor heard anything from then little girl and Dean made no moved to go look for the girl, when John and Bobby came back in and only saw the boys there, the father yelled at his boys for letting the 6 year old girl run off alone, especially since it quickly got darker and colder that time of year. _

_Emily on the other hand, had stormed out of the house and ran as far as she could in the scrapyard, her tears never drying nor did her sobs, when she got to the tall fence at the end of the yard, she fell and curled herself into a ball and continued to cry. Her wish of having brothers had come true but when she found out how big a dummy the oldest was, she quickly pulled back her wish and wished it to come un-true. _

"_Dummy…" she whispered into her bunny's plush as she sat up and pulled her legs closer to her body. "Dean is a dummy…" the darkness around her only grew darker as fear creeping into her body as she noticed that she could not see anything around her. On shaking legs she stood up and looked around, new tears of fear rolling down her cheeks. "Daddy?" her voice shaking as a rustle came from a few feet away from her. When a deep growl sounded the little girl let out a scream of fear, hugging her bunny even closer to her chest. _

_Inside the house, John and Dean's argument was cut short when they heard the high pitched scream from the back of the scrapyard, and in a heartbeat all four males was out the door and began running through the scrapyard in search of the girl. They took off in different directions, but the one reaching the girl first was Dean, he saw a large dark creature make its way towards the small shanking for of his little sister. _

"_GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled before pulling his knife out from his pocket and charging towards the thing, it turned with a growl and leapt towards the male ignoring the blade in his hand. Dean and the creature fought for a few minutes, it managed to rip into his side with its long claws before Dean got the knife up and stabbed it in its throat, killing it by twisting the knife a few times. _

_Pushing the corpse off him he stood up slowly and looked at his sister who was shivering up against the fence, when they made eye contact the little girl got up and ran towards him, making them both fall down as she sobbed into his chest. _

"_I don't hate you!" Emily sobbed, pressing her face further into his chest, her small hands curling around the fabric of his shirt. "I don't hate you!" her older brother only wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close, before pulling her away a bit to look her over as they sat up. _

"_Are you hurt? Did it hurt you?" Dean asked worriedly as he checked her arms and her head, to answer his question Emily shook her head before flinging her arms around his neck and continue sobbing. The older male breather a relieved sigh before hugging her back, ignoring the pain in his side totally. _

"_Dean…" the little girl pulled away from him a bit and looked at him with large eyes, "sorry…" _

"_Hey Em, it's okay," Dean smiled and softly patted her cheek before he pulled them both up to a stand, "now come on, dad's worried and he'll kill me if he finds out you almost got killed…" a small hand grabbed his and he looked down to see his little sister with tears drying on her cheeks. They made their way back to the house, hand in hand. _


End file.
